Never Going To Let You Go
by Spiritstrike
Summary: Post-Inherit: After her arrival on Earth, Elita is met with a shocking discovery when she comes face to face with her beloved sparkmate. As things become difficult between them and Optimus begins to feel depressed, Elita makes a suggestion that will change their lives forever. Rated for stickiness. OP/Elita, IH/C, SF/?, hints of P/J. Part of the Earthspark Quadrilogy.
1. Home Is Where The Spark Is

For those who are new to Earthspark, I highly recommend going back and reading the first two stories **Birth** and **Inherit**. But if you're here for the pairing of Optimus/Elita, then don't worry, this story can be viewed as a standalone, but it's meant to serve as a bridge between Inherit and the fourth in the Earthspark Quadrilogy - **Future**. This is mainly as a test for myself to see how well I can write stickiness and see how people will react to it.

The short story is only five chapters long, and the stickiness doesn't happen for a little while.

So, without further ado, sit back and enjoy my first Optimus/Elita short fanfic. Hope you all love it!

* * *

**Characters:**

**Rodimus Prime** - red Ford GTX1 with amber and gold flames on sides and bonnet

**Arcee** - byzantine McLaren MP4-12C

**Springer** - dark green 2011 Ford Interceptor Concept/Customised Cybertronian Jetfighter

**Prowl** - black and white 2007 Dodge Challenger Police Car

**Skyfire** - gray B-1B Lancer Bomber

**Windrazor** - marble white B-1A Lancer Bomber

**Hound - **army green Jeep Wrangler Unlimited**  
**

**Elita-One - **rose red Ford F-650 Supertruck**  
**

**Chromia - **sky blue 2009 Holden Jackaroo

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Home Is Where the Spark Is**

* * *

_I was as wrong as I could be_

_To let you get away from me_

_I'll regret that move as long as I'm livin'_

* * *

**December 10th, 2013**

Optimus' optics twinkled faintly, his gaze never wandering from the starry night sky. His thoughts drifted in and out of memories from long ago as he recalled the events before everything had happened right on the night before he took a small team of Autobots in search of the Allspark Cube. On the day before that, he had proposed to his beloved femme known as Elita-One in the hopes that they would be one for all eternity because they didn't have much time left to spare. She'd been afraid at first until she gave him her answer the very next night. Optimus had been caught off guard when she said 'yes', but he was quick to rush her off to their quarters and begin the bonding process that would seal their sparks to each other forever.

That night had been so incredibly special and so beyond beautiful that Optimus recorded the memory in the back of his processor so that the memory would be with him until the day he died.

His servo subconsciously touched his chest panels where his spark nestled and it clenched painfully in response to his longing to feel Elita in his arms once again. He missed her words of affection, her loving touch. How he missed the mere sensation that he was deeply loved, even if it had been only for as long as the contact lasted until they were no longer within sensing distance.

His optics go offline as he recalled that very night. The mere sensation of their bodies tossing and turning made him tremble. He could still feel completely intertwined, their legs tangled around each other. The only thing that had been on his processor was slowly making love to her before they finally united their sparks in the darkness of the room. Their bright blue sparks were the only things illuminating their faces as they overloaded in a range of blissful emotions. He even remembered how he woke up with a recharging Elita lying on his chest while still attached to him, her faceplates peaceful and content from the exhausting night.

Those memories faded away into the back of his processor and he slowly turned his optics back online, returning them to search the starry heavens.

How he missed his Elita so much right now, hoping in some way that she would answer his message and make her way toward this celestial entity that he had begun to call home over the last seven years. Whatever happened, he just had to have hope, in some way, that she would come to him and they will pick up from where they left off.

But he shouldn't despair, not when his adopted son Rodimus had resumed his place as Autobot leader. He had done a remarkable job in leading them so far ever since he had been rescued from being a captive of the Decepticons. While the young Prime still had a long way to go in recovering both physically and mentally from his ordeal, Optimus had promised him that he and the other Autobots would stand by his side and help him along the way.

And now that Optimus had his brand new armour known as the Vertex Armour – his upgraded Omega Combat Armour – he could once again fight alongside his Autobot comrades without his back injury causing him any mishaps. It had felt good to fight with his brothers and sisters in arms. He had been an almost complete wreck if it weren't for Wheeljack suggesting his idea to improve his armour. Now he could once more fight against his brother when Rodimus could not due to his small stature. Not that Rodimus minded at all. He would prefer if Optimus fought Megatron one on one since the fight between them was extremely personal to them, and Optimus couldn't afford the distraction right now.

The Decepticons had been quiet since the rescue of Rodimus, and Optimus had grown suspicious that they were up to something. His spark quenched in discomfort at the thought of what his brother was planning next. Their lack of activity since the rescue worried him a great deal. They were planning something, he just knew it.

"Optimus!"

He turned when his thoughts were interrupted by the overexcited voices of two familiar Autobots that he knew so well. Coming toward him were Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Ratchet and Ironhide were discussing something between them that Optimus couldn't quite make out due to them talking over each other. Prowl had a datapad in one hand, he was ignoring the two while seemingly struggling in keeping a straight face. Whatever it was they had to talk to the former Autobot commander about, it had to be _**very**_ important if it got his two guardians in a good mood.

When they finally neared him, Optimus covered his sensitive audio receptors in an attempt to block out the two talking over each other. "Stop it!" he ordered out of instinct. "I can't talk to you if you two keep on babbling like idiots! Take a deep breath and calm down."

Ironhide and Ratchet shut their mouths and took a deep breath.

Optimus uncovered his antenna. "Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

Prowl flashed a quick smirk and he opened his mouth to speak.

Only he had to stop when Ironhide and Ratchet went back to talking at once again.

Sighing, Optimus took a step forward and placed both servos on either side of their helms. He then, ever so 'gently', banged their craniums together that earned a startled yelp from them. They blinked several times to clear the dizziness from their optics and Ratchet shot a deadly glare at Optimus, but he ignored him.

"Be quiet," Optimus huffed a little impatiently, a warm puff of air escaping his lips, "and let Prowl speak." He turned to the vice commander of the Autobots. "Tell me what it is that's got my guardians so excited that they look like they're hyper on energon?"

Prowl cleared his vocal processors, all business-like as usual. "Tracks and Bluestreak were monitoring Teletrann One like they always do," he explained, "when they intercepted a message embedded in Autobot coding. It's a response to your message that you sent seven ano-cycles ago to the stars."

Optimus blinked, clearly puzzled. "Shouldn't Rodimus be the one to know about this?"

"That's the thing, Optimus," Ironhide spoke up, his deep voice pitching slightly from excitement. "This message was addressed to you and you only. We thought you'd be the one to hear it."

Prowl nodded, handing Optimus the datapad while the giddy expressions were still written all over his guardians' faceplates.

Optimus pressed the button on the datapad that would let the recorded message be read out loud to him.

"_We have intercepted your message, Optimus Prime."_

Optimus felt a gasp escape his lips as he recognised the feminie voice of his beloved sparkmate.

"_Primus, it's so good to hear your voice again after so long of being separated. Ano-cycles of not being able to feel you, smell your loving scent, or even seeing your impressive stature has been agonizing for me. I have struggled endlessly to keep this small group of Autobots together as we travelled the stars in search of hope."_

He wasn't sure how much more he could take right now.

"_But now that we have heard your message, our faith has been restored and hope once again lives on. We –_ **I **_– cannot wait to see you again. We'll be arriving in just a mega-cycle. Stay strong, my love. We'll see each other very soon. Your love and sparkmate, Elita-One, signing off."_

The moment the recording ended, he nearly fainted right in front of his friends. Instead, he fell on his aft, the snow scattering in his wake and crunching beneath his weight. He could scarcely believe what he had heard. His Elita had answered his call to her. He could feel his spark threatening to leap out of his chest panels in pure joy. He had waited for so many ano-cycles just to see his beloved femme again. Now, now she was coming home to him.

Laughter from in front of him caused him to glance up, and he saw Ratchet and Ironhide laughing at him while Prowl just had a humorous grin tugging at the corner of his lips. They were obviously amused by his reaction to this wonderful news. Primus, when was the last time he had felt this way?

"This," he said, his voice struggling to contain his shock, "has to be some kind of joke."

The looks on his friends' faces told him the exact answer he had been hoping to hear. It wasn't a joke at all.

Ratchet shook his head, his slag-eating grin still on his faceplates. "I can assure you, Optimus, that it's no joke."

Ironhide offered a hand out to the former Prime and he was too glad to take it and heaved himself off the ground. Together, Ironhide and Ratchet brushed the snow off his armour, all the while still laughing at his reaction to those beautiful, sultry words of his beloved femme.

"I wonder how she'll react when she sees your armour," Ironhide smirked, flicking off a bit of snow that got wedged in Optimus' shoulder.

Optimus frowned as he glanced down at his chassis. "My armour is just fine, Ironhide. It's meant to protect me. Besides, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ironhide laughed again as Ratchet finished his side of Optimus and returned to his field of vision. "According to humans," explained the lime green mech, "the flames on your armour scream your masculine features. Haven't you noticed the femmes melting at the sight of you or Rodimus? Primus, they can't even stop ogling at you two."

Optimus glared at him, pretending to be annoyed. "I hardly notice their behaviour around me because I am too busy focusing on training Rodimus and doing what I possibly can do to help the Autobot cause."

Prowl was thoughtful for a moment, having been silent for a while. "How will she react when she learns about your condition?"

Ratchet and Ironhide pause in brushing the snow off as they look at Prowl and then back to Optimus.

Optimus looked down at the ground, ashamed. Will Elita still appreciate him for being in this condition? Would she think of him differently if it might affect him during... interfacing? Frag it, why was he even thinking about _**that**_? Nervously, he sent a private com-link to Ratchet in the hopes of getting some answers. There was worry and uncertainty tugging at his spark. _"Ratchet, would this... handicap affect me during... you know?"_

Ratchet answered honestly, _"I don't know, Optimus. We'll have to run some tests to find out."_

Once they finished brushing the snow off his armour, Ironhide frowned a little bit, almost as though there was some kind of thought on his processor that just couldn't come out. Optimus waited patiently for him to speak whatever he had in mind.

"Do you," the old mech sighed worriedly, "think Chromia is aboard the ship?"

Prowl gently petted him on the shoulder. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "We just have to have hope that in some way loved ones will come home to us." Then he frowned a little. "However, I would rather not think about what you and her intend to do the moment she touches down."

Ironhide laughed. "I would do more than frag her in front of you, Prowl!"

The black and white mech's optics widen in horror. "I, uh, have some paperwork to take to Rodimus." He covered his audio receptors and ran back into the base with Ironhide giving chase. Ironhide cheekily yelled at the top of his vocal processor on all the dirty things he planned to do to his femme if she arrived with Elita and the others, all the while Prowl kept on announcing that he wasn't listening in an attempt to block out the other's stupid nonsense.

As they watch them go, Optimus and Ratchet shared a laugh together. They settled down and Optimus once again returned his gaze to the stars, hope illuminating in his bright blue optics. A thought entered his processor, but he wasn't sure how to say to Ratchet.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked down at the other mech.

"I know what you're thinking, Optimus," Ratchet smiled, giving him a light squeeze. "You do not have anything to worry about it until we get the results that we need. I can assure you that."

"I know, old friend," Optimus chuckled lightly.

Ratchet inclined his head to the base. "Come with me," he said. "Let's go and conduct the test to find out if your injury will cause you any problems."

"Thank you."

They made their way back to the base, nervousness and hope flickering in Optimus' optics.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Optimus sighed, twiddling his thumb digits in a nervous manner. He had been sitting on the med berth for at least fifteen minutes, waiting for Ratchet's test results to come through. It had felt like getting a maintenance examination, only it required more prodding in places he didn't wish to describe. The examination had also been similar to when he had been looked into for his unusual back injury. Now that he knew that it mostly affected him during combat, he wondered if it would affect him if he got intimate with Elita. However, he would not know until Ratchet got back to him within the next several minutes.

His thoughts were interrupted by youngling wails that nearly pierced his sensitive hearing. He turned his head and saw Firestar and Inferno come walking in. Firestar was cradling a distressed Tailgate in her arms, trying to calm him down from his loud crying by bouncing him up and down in her arms, all the while cooing to him in an affectionate manner.

Both Inferno and Firestar looked exhausted from lack of recharge and were in a great deal of distress. No doubt Tailgate's crying had kept them up for quite a while, for Optimus could see it in their gestures and postures that they too were greatly distressed about the pain that their youngling was in.

"What's the matter?" Optimus asked, optics softening.

"Firestar and I have been trying to work that out," explained Inferno as he rubbed his temples tiredly. "I suspect that it's a system upset, but Firestar believes it could be growing pains. Since she's far more experienced in the medical side, I'm starting to believe that's the case. Why else can't we get him to settle down?"

He glanced down worryingly at his son, the cries of agony growing louder.

Ratchet poked his head from out of his office as the crying increased in volumes. "Primus, that's the worse crying I've heard since Bumblebee had a systems upset," he chided gently. He charged into the room, snatching up a scanner from a table along the way, and was at their side in a matter of seconds.

After a few minutes of silence and intense watching, Ratchet checked the scanner as the results came through. "It's just as I thought, Tailgate's just getting growing pains," he confirmed.

"And you thought he had a systems upset," Firestar growled, optics flashing as she whirled upon her sparkmate. "You obviously don't have faith in my medical skills, do you?"

Inferno rubbed his neck sheepishly, not looking her in the optics.

Ratchet chuckled in amusement and put the scanner down, making his way over to the table and pulling out a needle filled with the familiar painkiller liquid. "I'll have to give him a small dose of this with a sedative in it as well. It will help him to recharge as the growing pains pass." His gaze then glanced sympathetically at the sniffling Tailgate. "But I'm more concerned about his wellbeing with his fear of needles. He would not want to be touched."

Optimus looked thoughtfully at Tailgate, who looked ready to form another wave of crying. Then, as if some invisible force drove him, he held his arms out to them, puzzling them. "May I hold him?" he inquired.

Inferno and Firestar blinked in astonishment, and then glance at one another as though they were trying to decide whether it was some kind of joke that Optimus was playing. Optimus knew that Firestar was fiercely protective of Tailgate after he heard from Ratchet himself how the youngling had almost died while struggling to come online for the first time.

Finally, Firestar nodded and she reluctantly handed Tailgate over to Optimus.

Tailgate's optics were like saucers as he was settled onto the former Prime's lap, but he didn't utter a sound. Then, Optimus began to playfully bounce him up and down on his knee. His terrified face suddenly turned into a broad smile, he started to giggle and clap his hands excitedly. Optimus quickly stuck his glossa at him and widened his optics, forming a strangely deformed face that caused Tailgate to laugh out loud.

While he was distracted, the amused Ratchet snuck over to one side with the needle in one servo and ever so gently pierced the youngling's soft protoform skin.

Tailgate didn't even notice it at all.

Inferno and Firestar watched as the sedative kicked in. Tailgate yawned and rubbed his optics tiredly, he slowly became dead weight in Optimus' arms and he leaned to one side. However, the former Prime was quick to react as he cradled him to prevent him from falling off his lap. He rocked him back and forth as the youngling's optics blinked several times, trying to fight the sedative. Optimus leaned forward and whispered something in his audio receptor. Whatever he said caused Tailgate to nod in response and he finally drifted off into recharge.

Optimus then transferred Tailgate back into the waiting arms of Firestar. Inferno had a stupefied look on his faceplates as he struggled to understand what happened. Before he could open his mouth to ask, Firestar gently elbowed him, shutting him up.

"Thank you, Optimus, Ratchet," the crimson femme smiled gratefully. "I didn't think we'd ever get him into recharge."

"It's quite alright, Firestar," Optimus chuckled. "I am just glad that he'll be able to rest well without being in anymore pain."

Firestar nodded and she gently took hold of Inferno's arm, leading him away. But she stopped and shot Optimus another smile. "I wish you both a good evening," she said, earning a nod of thanks from both Optimus and Ratchet as they too wished them a good evening as well. Then she departed with her sparkmate.

Once they were gone, Ratchet turned to Optimus with a quirked optic ridge.

He looked back at him with a mirrored expression. "What?"

"Nothing," Ratchet replied, shaking his head. "I just... never pegged you to be that good with younglings. Have you been spending time with the femme caretakers in your spare time?"

Optimus laughed, "No, I haven't been doing that at all. I have learned how to hold and nurture a sparkling after you and Ironhide cared for me when I was a youngling. Plus I learned a few tricks from caring for Bumblebee when he was a youngling after I found him in the destroyed colony as well."

Ratchet snorted. "You've got a soft spot for younglings, Optimus. I saw the way how you handled Tailgate. I reckon you would make an excellent father if you and Elita decided to have one of your own."

The statement nearly caught Optimus completely off guard. He spluttered and coughed, shaking his head a little, blinking a bit as he stared at his old friend. Ratchet just had to say the one thing that been a long way from his processor. Even Elita would not be willing to do such a thing due to the war that was still going on. Sparklings had absolutely no business in fighting. It just wasn't right at all! Making them fight would ruin their innocence forever.

Optimus had a distinct feeling that his beloved sparkmate would not even be ready to be a mother. He knew that he'd willingly never force her to do something she didn't want to do until he was absolutely sure she was ready.

Whatever happened when Elita arrived, they would no doubt discuss about where they stood.

Then Optimus remembered why he was even here in the first place. Primus, why did he have to be so forgetful? He was about to say what he had in mind when Ratchet pulled out a datapad from behind his back.

"I knew you were going to ask about the test results," he said. "Luckily they finished just as Firestar and Inferno brought in Tailgate with his growing pains. It gave me an excuse to see you about them."

Optimus nodded. "Of course. Would you mind telling me what the results are?"

Ratchet glanced down at the datapad for a minute, reading it very carefully. He then lifted his head and smiled. "Congratulations, Optimus, your test results came back as negative. Your back injury will not interfere in getting... _**busy**_ with Elita."

All the tension that had been building up in Optimus' body was released in a huge sigh of relief. He would've hated to disappoint Elita. If the results had come back positive, she would probably not be able to stand being with him anymore. The good thing with being the property of Elita was the amount of fun they had whenever they were in his quarters before she had become his sparkmate. They had learned much from each other, even finding out what made the other tick beneath their armoured bodies.

Primus, just the thought of once again being in the arms of Elita sent his interface systems into overdrive. Even her sweet, lustrous beauty was enough to make him internally hot.

"Optimus, are you alright?"

He shook his head, trying to clear himself of the thoughts that lingered in the back of his processor. He gave Ratchet a small reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the what-ifs."

Ratchet didn't look convinced. "Really?" he snorted. "Because from what my highly sensitive diagnostic sensors were able to tell, your interface systems looked like they were ready to kick into overload."

"Ratchet!" Optimus hissed angrily. "Not right now!"

But the lime green mech ignored him. "I sure hope you plan to soundproof your walls," he went on. "Primus only knows how loud you two can be when you really get into the swing of things."

Optimus' faceplates suddenly turned warm with embarrassment. "Knock it off!" he pouted. "Ironhide and Chromia are a lot worse than me and Elita. You should know that..."

Ratchet laughed as he opened his mouth to tell him more embarrassing things, but Optimus was quick to make his escape before any more words could reach his audio receptors. He didn't need any more horrifying stories about what he and Elita got up to behind closed doors right now.

* * *

**One Week Later**

The morning breeze was warm and inviting as it twisted and turned around the several Cybertronians that stood on the small hill overlooking Minaret Lake not too far from their base. Excitement was in the air as everyone chatted about who was onboard the soon-to-arrive Autobot ship that was carrying at least five mechs and four femmes. The main topic of the conversation was the arrival of Elita-One.

When Optimus had made the announcement about the arrival the very next day after he had learned of its approach, everyone whooped for joy. Never had he expected such a reaction from them before. But what he hadn't expected was Rodimus coming forward and wrapping his arms around his waist in the best way he possibly could and whispering 'you made it' that was low enough for him to hear only. Then Rodimus had stepped back to be with Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Arcee and together they clapped until everyone else followed suit.

Now, here Optimus stood on the verge of becoming overwhelmed with his own excitement. He could feel his spark constricting as it slowly detected the faint link of his approaching sparkmate.

He glanced behind him where most of the Autobots sat; these were the ones that had volunteered to come with him to witness the arrival of both the ship and the reunion between himself and Elita.

Rodimus sat cross-legged on the ground with Tailgate on his knee, while Firestar and Inferno looked onwards with careful optics. It was dangerous for a youngling to be outside without the protection of armour. But Rodimus had promised that he would protect Tailgate with his very life. It was amazing at how strong the bond had grown between the two since the day he had first arrived. They were almost inseparable, completely joined at the hip.

Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Arcee stood not too far from him either. Bumblebee and Sideswipe were keeping a sharp optic out for any signs of trouble for it was their duty as the young Prime's guardians to protect him. Arcee was there as mainly support to Rodimus should anything happen to him. The young femme had barely left his side since he had been rescued from the Decepticons. Obviously she was determined to get him better and back on his pedes. It showed just how much she cared for him, for she was willing to do just about anything to get him well again.

Optimus couldn't help but frown slightly as he had closely witnessed the behaviour of the femme over the several months since the two had first met. Could she be developing feelings for Rodimus? He wasn't sure, but the way how she acted reminded him of what humans would call a mother hen. Whatever it was, Optimus was certain that he would find out in due time.

Ironhide and Ratchet stood behind Optimus with big grins on their faceplates. Optimus hoped that they weren't planning on telling Elita about all the embarrassing things that had happened to him while he had been here for the past seven years.

Prowl – who was standing on Optimus' right – had a determined look in his optics. His faceplates were in their usual stoic expression, but his optics were easily readable to the former Autobot commander. While he was supposed to protect Rodimus, Prowl insisted that he stand next to Optimus in order to protect him due to his back injury. Optimus had reassured him that he wouldn't need it and that Rodimus was his duty now.

However, Prowl was not to be deterred and his simple answer was that 'he must' for the sake of his wellbeing before he stood beside Optimus like he used to. He wanted to take every precaution in case Optimus couldn't defend himself from an unexpected Decepticon attack.

Lastly, Skyfire and his sparkmate Windrazor stood at the far back of the group, watching the skies with keen optics. Rumour had it that a group of Autobot fliers were amongst the small group of Autobots aboard the ship and the two were eager to get them up to date and ready for them to join the newly made Autobot Aerial Corps (or A. A. C. for short) that was an Autobot version of the original Aerial Corps back on Cybertron where everyone was an equal member of.

All of these Autobots were here to witness the ship that was soon to be within optic sight.

"Jetstorm," Rodimus spoke up as he stopped playing with Tailgate for a moment, "how much time before the ship arrives in our sights?"

"_It should be visual in the next four kliks, Sir,"_ Jetstorm replied. _"They've just entered the atmosphere a few nano-kliks ago."_

"I assume that means four minutes?" Rodimus smirked faintly to himself. "You know I don't understand your Cybertronian time units."

Laughter echoed from around the group. Primus, it felt good to laugh together again after so long.

"You're silly, Roddy," Tailgate giggled.

Rodimus responded by gently poking him in the belly, earning another laugh from the youngling. "If I'm silly," he grinned, "then why are you even speaking to me? Huh?" He tickled him again with Tailgate squealing in giddiness.

Suddenly, Bumblebee gave an excited warble and he pointed to the sky ahead of him. "There!" he cried, bouncing on his toes. "I see them!"

Everyone turned their heads up to the sky where he was pointing and then they began whooping with glee when they spotted the small-sized starship appearing from behind the clouds. It halted in its immediate descent before its thrusters activated, saving it from plummeting to the ground. It turned slowly and began making its way towards its designated coordinates given to them by Jetstorm as it had entered the atmosphere.

And then... Optimus felt it.

He had only felt it eleven ano-cycles ago before and after he, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Jazz had departed from Cybertron to go after the Allspark until it couldn't be felt anymore. But the sensation was so familiar, so strong, and so sudden that it nearly made him topple over from being overwhelmed.

He heard Prowl's concerned voice followed by Ratchet and Ironhide as they tried to help him up, but he told them that he was alright and that there was nothing to worry about. He closed his optics, listening with his spark and feeling for what he couldn't describe.

The strong feeling of love came hard and fast, and then it was followed by relief and happiness.

Then... a familiar voice echoed from within his spark.

'_Optimus... I have missed you so much.'_

It was the voice of his beloved Elita-One. She had come home to him.

He did what he thought was the right thing to do. He responded back, _'And I to you as well, my beautiful Elita.'_

* * *

Well, there you have it. The first chapter of a short story. Hope to see you all for the next chapter when I get around to it. For now, I am content with the way this one turned out. Hope you all stick it!


	2. More Than It Seems

I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, so I made it long for all to enjoy. Damn, I was trying so hard not to laugh as I wrote the ending because man does Optimus become one horny mech! Haha, you'll see why. I'm not saying. Tehehe! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**More Than It Seems**

* * *

_But now that I've come to see the light_

_All I wanna do is make things right_

_So just say the word and tell me I'm forgiven_

* * *

As the ship drifted towards its destination, Optimus' focus was on nothing but the femme that was waiting for him inside. His spark soared higher than he had ever dreamed, leaping up into his throat and refusing to settle down until she was in his arms again. He barely resisted the urge to laugh when she sent him a simple message through their sparkbond, telling him to calm down or else she would do more than kick him in the groin.

'_I look forward to that,'_ he teased back at her.

'_We will be reunited real soon, my love,'_ she promised him in her sultry voice, sending another wave of love directly into his spark that made him want to jump for joy like an excited youngling when they get a new toy.

'_I will hold onto your promise,'_ he said, a grin forming on his faceplates for the first time in a long time. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Rodimus carefully stood up and placed Tailgate on the ground as he and the rest of the Autobots drew closer together in preparation for the landing of the small ship. Firestar picked up Tailgate as Inferno stood closer beside her.

All optics focused on nothing but the ship as it grew ever closer, its engines groaning as its landing gears opened up to land in its given position. It finally touched down, smoke escaping from its exhaust ports, and its hatch slowly began to open up and a ramp extended out from it. In a matter of moments, seven Cybertronians dressed in the familiar jagged native armour walked proudly down the ramp. Four mechs and two femmes came out, including a tall femme at the back of the group.

Then, one of the femmes broke away from the group by running in their direction and tackled Ironhide to the ground. Ironhide let off a yelp of surprise as the femme threw a punch in his gut in anger, and she started cursing at him in words none of the other Autobots understood.

But Optimus' gaze was not on them, but rather on the tall femme. She was searching left and right for something. A grin forms on his lips and he tossed his head with pride, opening up the sparklink between them. _'I am here, Elita,'_ he called to her.

She turned her head in his general direction and his grin grew wider. He could see tears well up in her optics and she ran as fast as she could to his waiting open arms, her tears falling faster as she continued her mad dash towards him. She leapt high in the air and into his warm embrace, sobbing uncontrollably as she buried her face into his neck.

"Shhh, my Elita," he cooed softly in her audio receptor. "I'm here now, and I am never leaving you again."

"I know, Optimus," she whispered back, still crying and tightening her grip on his chassis. "I know."

Soon, loud cheers echoed around the lake and Optimus realised that everyone was cheering for his reunion with his beloved Elita. Optimus wisely ignored them, keeping his gaze and raw emotions on her and her alone. She was the one for him and him only. Never was he going to leave her side ever again. It would be a long time before anything separated her from his spark and the indescribable feelings of love and passionate urges made him want to make love to her right here and right now. But he resisted the need to and pulled away from her, looking deeply into her beautiful azure blue optics.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head and buried his lips into her own soft ones, shutting her up completely. He saw her startled expression, but kept her from saying anything as he deepened the kiss even further. He was never going to let her go again. Never.

More cheers came from the other Autobots, but Optimus once again ignored them as he pulled away from her, he gazed lovingly into her optics again and threw his love into her spark once more. _'I've missed you so much,'_ he told her.

'_I've missed you even more,'_ she responded back, her love filling within him, strong and beautiful at the same time.

Rodimus finally pulled himself away from his guardians and friend and approached the two until he stood on either side of them. He cleared his throat, getting both of elders' attention. He held out his left hand to Elita, but she tilted her head to one side in puzzlement, unsure how to respond to this unusual gesture.

Optimus' deep laughter rumbled through his chest. "It's a human custom," he said to her. "Look it up on the World Wide Web."

Elita nodded and stared at thin air for a moment. In less than a few seconds, she had researched the custom and her optics widened in understanding. She took his hand in her left and shook it gently, being aware that he was much differently built than she was.

Rodimus' expression changed to a warm smile. "It's an honour to meet the sparkmate of Optimus."

Elita lifted an optic ridge and looked over at Optimus, clearly even more confused as to why Rodimus didn't address him as "Prime" or "Sir". Optimus easily picked up her uncertainty and reassured her he would explain everything once she was settled in. Elita nodded, seemingly trusting his word for now.

She turned to Rodimus, optics focused on him entirely. "Who are you?" she asked.

The young mech bowed his head respectfully to her. "My name is Rodimus Prime," he answered.

Without warning, Elita shot Optimus a glare, but he merely ignored it. His gaze was on something else, but his sparklink to her remained open for her to realise his emotions were completely neutral. But she trusted him to explain why this young mech was the new Prime now. It just didn't make any sense! What had happened over the many years since she had last seen her sparkmate? Would it affect her future with him, and if so, how would it?

She sighs, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Rodimus."

A familiar mech drew closer to them and she drew back in surprise when she recognised his familiar face, even though he was black and white, but the red chevron on his forehead gave it all away. "Prowl!" she exclaimed and quickly embraced him. "I knew that would be you."

"It's good to see you again too, Elita," Prowl chuckled soothingly. "You're looking lovelier every time I see you."

Optimus grinned once more when he saw her cheeks flush bright red. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chassis and pecked her on the cheek. "Better be careful, Prowl," he smirked. "She is mine, you know."

Prowl rolled his optics. "I know she is, Optimus," he said, his expression softening a little bit. "But she will never be as charming as my Jazz."

Optimus and Elita glanced at one another, although Optimus did well to keep the discussion private between them. When he told her what had happened to Jazz during Mission City, he saw her resist the urge to put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from gasping. He quickly told her to not say anything, not wanting to make Prowl feel any worse than he already did.

But as if Prowl sensed their discussion, he shook his head. "I understand that you don't want to upset me, Optimus," he told him, "I have already moved on from my loss. Even though I miss him very much, he will always be with me in my spark." He put a hand on his chest where his spark lay, a deep longing in his optics. "Please, do not waste your concern on me. I'll be fine."

"If that is what you want, Prowl, I'll respect your wish," said Elita, nodding as she spoke. "Just know that I am sorry for your loss and hope that Jazz is resting in peace."

"Thank you, Elita," Prowl smiled.

Chromia had finally managed to dislodge herself from Ironhide, helping him back up to his feet. She looked him up and down with wonder when she saw the bits of rust coating his black armour. "Primus, Hide, what...?"

But she never got a chance to finish her sentence as Ironhide threw his face into her own and delivered a lustful kiss onto her lips, deep and hungry. Sighing, she wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him further into it, wishing that it would last forever. Disappointment flowed through her end of the sparklink as Ironhide pulled away and rested his forehead against her own, whispering, "I promise I'll explain everything later, my sweetspark."

"Knowing you, Hide," she grinned as she nuzzled into him, "you always keep your promises."

Skyfire and Windrazor watched as the four mechs walked over to them and stood before them, each of them saluting the pair without a moment's hesitation. Skyfire saluted back in response and they lowered their stance. "Welcome to Earth," he greeted them. "What are your designations?"

The first one, a well-built young mech nodded and said, "I'm Air Raid." He motioned to the other three mechs behind him. "These are my brothers Skydive, Fireflight, and Slingshot." He then stared hard at Skyfire. "We heard our eldest brother Silverbolt is here on Earth. Is he with you?"

Skyfire smiled kindly. "Yes he is," he answered. "In fact, he is waiting for you right now inside the base. He couldn't be here to greet you because he had duties to attend to and he sends his apologies. He'll come and see you as soon as he can."

"I knew that idiot would be here!" Slingshot shouted happily, much to everyone's surprise.

"I can't wait to see him again," Fireflight agreed.

Windrazor shot a glance at her mech from the corner of her optics, smirking in amusement. Skyfire shrugged as he shook hands with the brothers. "You'll all be a welcoming addition to the Aerial Corps once you've all settled in," he told them.

"This ought to be fun," said Skydive with a chuckle, rolling his optics as he too shook hands with Windrazor.

As Air Raid shook her hand, he took it and gave a kiss on the top of it. Skyfire's optics flashed white with anger and barged himself between them, growling in an aggressive manner. "Do not even think about making moves on my soon-to-be sparkmate!" he hissed, lips pulling back into a dangerous growl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir!" Air Raid squeaked, backing away from the protective mech. "I didn't know she was yours."

"Now, now, Skyfire," Windrazor laughed, petting him reassuringly on the back to try and calm him down. "Air Raid was just being a gentle-mech. Go easy on him."

Skyfire emitted a hiss, his Seeker wings twitching furiously as he drew back beside his femme. If anyone even dared to go near his femme again, he would rip off their doorwings or anything else that stood out amongst their bodies. Windrazor was his femme, and his only! She had already made the commitment, now they just had to set up the night to begin their union. They unfortunately hadn't had much time due to their duties, but at last they had decided when the joining of their sparks would begin.

He honestly couldn't wait to give his spark to her.

"We should head back to base," Rodimus suggested, "and give the newcomers a tour."

"Good idea, Rodimus," Arcee agreed.

Optimus knotted his right arm in Elita's left, gazing longingly into her optics. He knew exactly where they should start off with. He began to lead her in the general direction of the base, while Ironhide took Chromia, and Windrazor and Skyfire led the Aerialbot brothers with them to go and find Silverbolt, who had been waiting a long time to see them again.

The rest of the Autobots who had come to witness the arrival of the ship also began to disperse, either going to their duties or seeking out the company of others during their free time.

* * *

"And this is my quarters," Optimus finished as he led Elita into his room. He commanded the lights to turn on to reveal everything that was his, which would soon belong to his beloved Elita once she had settled into her new routine. "It will soon be all yours as well."

During the course of the tour, the pair's sparks had never ceased getting into contact with one another, never stopping to express their love to each other. Optimus had been so focused on the thoughts and feelings that he tripped over his big feet and fell face first in the floor.

"Ow," he groaned.

Elita let off a laugh that sounded like bells tolling to his audio receptors, musical and pure unlike anything he had heard before. She helped him back up to his feet and brushed some of the dust off his armour, her optics wandering over his impressive chassis, including the lustrous flames coating his ribs, legs, and forearms. But it was the tight six-pack on his abdomen that stuck out like a sore thumb which got her attention.

Primus, she wondered if they were sensitive to her touch. Her fingers accidentally brushed against them and he gasped in surprise at the delicate fingers making contact with his body.

He sensed her growing passionate urges growing stronger than he thought and it was enough to nearly send his interface systems into a wild frenzy. Her fingers continued to glide over his frame and he was forced to gently grab her hands in his large ones, halting her work.

"We'll have time for _**those**_ later," he promised and his optics closed for a brief moment before he opened them again, taking a deep intake of air. "But right now, we have important matters to discuss."

He felt her concern wash over the sparklink and he wished that she couldn't sense his tiny hint of fear. But he was glad that she couldn't tell what his fears were about. Even though they knew each other well the point on being able to read each other's thoughts, they still couldn't exactly understand some things about each other. While he feared of telling her truth regarding his physical disability, he wondered if she knew what was really bothering him.

"What's wrong, my love?" she asked worriedly, frowning. "Does this have something to do with why Rodimus is now Prime and why you are not?"

He sighed, not trusting his body or his mouth to say anything, but he plucked up his courage. "Yes," he said.

She took a step back and folded her arms across her chest, watching with a neutral expression, waiting for him to speak what it was that he had to tell her.

"Not too long ago," Optimus began, "during a battle against the Decepticons, I was injured by Megatron's pet Dragocon named Harbinger. You remember him don't you? He broke my back to the point it rendered me incapable of fighting, even though I fully recovered enough to walk and run normally. However, Harbinger's bite did something in my back that even Ratchet can't figure out. Whenever I trained or fought, I would get seizures that would render me unconscious.

"It was because of this mysterious injury that I had to pass on the Matrix of Leadership to Rodimus. We had the Passing ceremony and he has been leading us ever since. I adopted him as my son as well, knowing that he had no one left to turn to. I and the other officers began teaching him everything we could in order to prepare him for when the time came for him to do what the Allspark had sent him here to do."

Elita bowed her head slightly and Optimus realised she had blocked off the sparklink, confusion seeping into his own. "How long have these seizures happened?" she asked softly.

Still confused, Optimus answered, "Several months now. But I only get them whenever I fight and Ratchet has given me the all clear to still interface with you."

He reached out to her, only for her to pull away from his touch, the confusion inside him growing stronger. He pressed his spark against hers, begging for an explanation. She refused his prodding, drawing even further away from him the more he tried to push for answers.

"What have I done to deserve this, Elita?" he asked softly as his optics slowly become wet with his emotions. "Tell me, please."

She shook her head. "You've done nothing wrong, Optimus," she told him, though her voice was beginning to crack under some unknown pressure he didn't quite understand. "Can you still fight in your condition?"

"I can now thanks to Wheeljack who gave me some upgrades, including my trailer," he explained. "I cannot fight without it otherwise it may prove fatal to my life."

She drew closer to him, her optics looking deeply into his own as she stared intensively at him. Her facial features were almost unreadable, as though she was hiding what she was truly feeling. Even his questioning nudges against her spark was beyond being reached. It was as though she had closed off from him entirely.

Much to his surprise, she stood on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, but it wasn't as passionate as it was before, leaving him even more questions in his processor and spark. She pulled away from him, stroking his antenna with her fingertips, but the touch had no feeling behind it, no desire.

"I'll be right back," she said to him, her optics shifting to a different direction, as though she wanted to avoid him. "I just... need a moment to think on my own."

He inhaled deeply, breathing in her sweet, lustrous scent. It was the only way he could still feel her without the emotions welling up in his spark. He must be mad to let her go like this, but if she didn't want to be forced to talk what was on her processor, he would respect her wish. He nodded slowly, his understanding flowing through their sparklink.

"Take your time," he whispered, nuzzling his nose against her delicate lips. "I will be here when you are ready to return."

"Thank you," she smiled faintly. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving him alone with nothing but the confusing emotions running deep inside his processor and spark, though a single question plagued his processor:

_What had he done wrong?_

* * *

Like Optimus and Elita, Ironhide finished his tour with Chromia with his quarters, though it was a matter of discussing about his rusty body rather than of the future. Chromia deserved to know everything regarding his near death experience with the very one who had betrayed their race. Everything inside him screamed to not tell her, but he knew that she would handle things better than what she used to, even though she had quite a temper that was almost as legendary as Elita's when she got pissed off.

However, he had no intention of getting his long time sparkmate upset, not when it felt like their relationship was doomed to end, despite them being partners forever. Like him, Chromia shared a deep love for battles and explosions. The bigger the explosion, the more she wanted to interface with him, this he knew.

Ironhide limped over to his berth and sat down, motioning her to sit down beside him. She did so without complaint, and he detected no hint of concern or questions through their sparklink. He wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. She deserved to know what had happened to him more than anyone in the world. She was the light of his life and he couldn't bear to live without her.

"Your quarters are as nice as they were back on Cybertron," she complimented, glancing around the entire room. Just like Optimus', Ironhide's entire living quarters was designed to fit his living style. Washroom, the main room, berth room. But it had one difference; it had a special one where he kept his most precious treasures: his weapons.

"Thank you," he said, his gaze not entirely not her. He wasn't sure how to go through with this, but hoped she was accepting enough to understand his discomfort. He wasn't very good with discussing about his problems. The only one who understood most of them was Ratchet, whom he saw as a brother. They had been friends for so long, that their friendship was nearly as strong as his love for Chromia.

A light hand rested against his thigh, jolting him from his thoughts. He turned his head and saw that familiar look of concern written all over her lovely features. Primus, what did he do to deserve such a femme like her? He sensed her questioning emotions over their sparklink now: curious and understanding.

"You don't have to worry about anything," she told him gently, pressing her cheek against his own and nuzzling him affectionately. "I just want to know what's going on with you and why you are so afraid to tell me."

Ironhide took a massive intake of air before exhaling loudly. "I... almost died at the hands of Sentinel Prime," he explained, his voice becoming stronger as he went on. He heard her gasp in shock, but he pushed himself onward. "He shot me in the back and I slowly began to rust away, my life force started to slip away and all I could think about was the agony that I was in. My spark started fading in and out, falling into the void that was the Allspark."

He turned to her, optics welling up with tears. "But as my life flashed before my vision, I thought about you, how I would never get to see you again, hear your laughter, breathe in your sweet scent, feel your loving touch on me. It would have all been taken away from me if I hadn't been jolted back into the land of the living. I discovered Ratchet standing over me, throwing some liquid all over my chassis that made the pain go away. After that... I... I didn't remember anything else. I just blacked out and woke up in Ratchet's medical bay. He said that I had been in comatose for several months since I had nearly been killed by Sentinel Prime.

"I recovered well, but I cannot fight as well as I used to, thanks to all this rust in my joints. It aches to flex most of my muscle cables, and even walking hurts a bit. But Ratchet gives me a special treatment that helps relieve me of my pain, mostly physical therapy that makes it easier to bear."

He took her hands in his own, squeezing it as carefully as he could, stroking her cheek with a gentle finger. She squeezed his hands right back and she placed both hands on the sides of his face, pulling his head towards her until their lips made direct contact, deep and passionate to the point it made Ironhide want to overload with unbearable emotions.

Much to his surprise, he felt her slowly slip her glossa into his mouth, tasting him and exploring him. She then pulled away and he allowed disappointment to flow through their sparklink, making her laugh. "Do you still have what it takes to make me squirm?" she asked with a sly smile.

He grinned evilly. "I might be rusted," he growled, "but I still have my ways with femmes."

He locked his hands around her sides and flipped her on her back, pinning her down to the berth with great strength, but not enough to hurt her. He leaned forward, growling as he licked her exposed neck, her pleased purr coming from deep within her vocal processor.

"Dim the lights out," she ordered him, winking playfully.

"Yes, Ma'am," he teased and snapped his fingers, commanding the lights to go off and closed them off in blissful darkness.

* * *

Rodimus laughed as he came to a halt after making one of his escape attempts from his guardians and the overprotective Arcee. He had told them over a dozen times that he could take care of himself and that he wasn't a youngling that didn't require babysitting. But they still clung onto him like dotting mother hens, hence forcing him to ditch their sides and spend a bit of time by himself where it was less busy and more tolerable.

Sometimes he wondered how he ever managed to survive without them.

He strolled down the corridors, ignoring the pings in his com-link from Arcee, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe. He knew it was inexcusable to leave them, but he just wanted some space, so he continued to walk around, greeting mechs and femmes along the way until he came to the Recreation Room, the very room he had not seen in a little while.

He peered inside and saw several mechs and femmes around a few tables, discussing excitedly about the newcomers, especially the sparkmates of Optimus and Ironhide. But it was not them he was interested in, but rather the familiar lonely femme sitting at the far end of the room with no one to keep her company.

Even though she still had the jagged Cybertronian armour, he was still unable to tell the difference between mechs and femmes when they were like this. But the chassis of this one gave it all away.

He headed over to her, weaving between tables and apologising for bumping into a mech who was making his way over to a table. Rodimus picked up two small cubes of energon along the way and sat himself down across from the femme. It was always polite to get a lady a drink during a discussion.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Elita?" he asked her, placing one of the cubes in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Elita shook her head, optics firmly focused on the wall behind him, barely noticing the cube he pushed in front of her "I came down here to think for a bit regarding things between me and Optimus," she explained.

He tilted his head to one side as he took a quick sip of his cube. "Does it have something to do with his back injury?"

She nodded. "How can it work between us when all he will do is suffer from a seizure I'm not even prepared for?"

Rodimus smiled and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Elita. The seizures only happen when he gets into combat, they won't happen during his everyday life. I can assure you that it won't happen anymore when he has his new combat armour on."

Elita blinked in amazement. How could one so young be so wise? She emitted a deep sigh, asking, "How did you come to be?"

Rodimus leaned back into his chair and took another sip from his cube. "I was born as a last ditch effort from the Allspark Cube," he explained, "in order to fulfil some ancient prophecy the Matrix of Leadership foretold.

"I met the Autobots nearly a year ago and we got off to a bit of a rocky start. Eventually I left for a bit before I finally realised that it was my place and destiny to stay with the Autobots. I am proud to call Optimus my father, and..." He hesitated for a moment, gulping slightly, "you mother if you... want to be called that."

Surprise flashed across Elita's faceplates, her optics widening along with her emotions.

Rodimus hoped he hadn't offended her by saying that. He had heard stories from Optimus that she was a proud femme who took offense easily and would threaten anyone who dared to underestimate her femme prowess.

Then, much to his shock, her hands squeezed his right back. "I would be glad to be called your mother, Rodimus," she smiled.

Rodimus laughed and leaned forward to embrace her, wrapping his arms around her beautiful frame. She did the same and he rubbed her back affectionately. He finally had parents! He buried his face into her neck, whispering into her audio receptor, "Thanks... Mother."

When they pulled away from each other, Elita picked up the cube and drank it all in one go. She then stood up to her full height, her armour seemed to shine brightly in the light of the room. She looked down upon Rodimus, amusement twinkling in her optics. "Would you like to help me pick out a vehicle form that would be appealing to my mech?" she asked him.

Rodimus stood up, doorwings standing up high in giddiness. "Follow me," he said happily. "I think I know the perfect one just for you."

He turned and led her away to the Command Centre.

* * *

Optimus sat quietly on his berth, barely moving as he stared into space, his thoughts wrestling with worry and uncertainty on what would Elita decide regarding their future. He hoped with all his spark that she would choose the right one because he still needed her in his life. He couldn't bear to live without her, not when he just got her back. He felt his spark throb with his emotions, sensing that she was still keeping the link between them blocked off, preventing him from being able to pick up what she was thinking.

His thoughts had been so locked away that he didn't hear his door buzz until it came the second time.

Startled, he fell off the berth and found himself staring up at the ceiling. He picked himself up off the floor, shaking his head, and made his way over to the door. He hoped that it was Elita because he still couldn't sense her presence. Why was she taking so long to make her choice?

He pressed the button to allow the door to open and gave a yelp of surprise.

There, standing right before him was a tall, beautiful femme coated in sleek rose-red armour. A pair of wheels sat on her back, the front part of the vehicle she had chosen made up her chest plates, and another pair of wheels sat on her wide hips. Her legs were long, but not too long to make her unusual, and her arms curled up finely into delicate hands unlike anything he had seen before, even the two toes on each foot gave her the appearance of what humans would call an angel.

But it was the head that got his attention. By Primus, the pair of long antenna that stuck straight out made him want to caress them with his lips. Her lips were soft and delicate, and her optics shone a bright azure blue that made his knees feel weak.

She was the most beautiful femme he had ever seen.

The femme glanced down the corridor to her right and shouted, "Thank you, Rodimus."

"You're welcome!" came the familiar voice of Rodimus from somewhere far away.

She turned back to face Optimus, a slag-eating grin forming on her beautiful lips. "You going to let me or not?"

He blinked again as the realisation dawned upon him. This was his Elita? He nodded, still dumbfounded as he took a step back to allow her inside. She walked inside, wide hips swaying from side to side as she walked and he resisted the urge to slap that tight aft of hers. He managed to close the door behind him and stared, jaw agape, at her perfect form.

His interface systems went into an uproar and he felt his entire being flow with unexplained feelings, begging to be inside her body right there and now. He watched lustfully as she turned to face him and motioned him to come forward, waving a single finger.

He didn't waste any time as he came closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close against his body, his spike hummed as his crotch rubbed against her sealed up port, wanting so badly to be within her and make so much love to her. He nuzzled his lips against her soft neck, biting her gently and he heard her gasp as his dental plates made contact with her soft metallic skin.

She laughed and pressed a finger to his lips, gently pushing him away to force him to look at her. "In a minute, my love," she promised. "First I wish to apologise for my behaviour to you earlier."

"You don't have to be sorry, my love," he purred lovingly.

"But I must," she told him a little firmly, her voice steady and in control of her emotions. "I have thought hard on what we should do after I talked with Rodimus and I... wish to make you happy."

"What are you saying, Elita?" Optimus asked. "I'm already happy with you right here with me."

She shook her head. "I'm getting to that, you lugnut." She took a deep breath. "Optimus, I have thought about something and... I was wondering if you are ready to be a father."

* * *

So, are you people ready for a declious next chapter? OMG, I'm so excited about writing it and damn does it make me feel so dirty. Damn, damn, damn!


End file.
